


Love, Love, You Let Me Down

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Rapid Response Tatical Squad pre, during, and after Olduvai [1]
Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnna finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her, she decides that it's high time she ended their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, You Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title and entire break up dialogue, with a few tweaks, from Laura Bell Bundy's Giddy On Up.

"Fine, I'll pick up some damn beer on the way..." Johnna Grimm froze in her tracks. She was watching a not uncommon sight, a little skimpy girl with no meat on her bones kissing a tall lightly muscled man. No, not uncommon, she passed at least five other couples doing the exact thing on her way to the barracks. What made this special was the fact that the man was her _boyfriend_.

 

>Reaper?< Duke asked uncertainly. >Everything okay?<

 

"Perfectly fine except for the fact I'm watching Michael make out with a skimpy little bitch. In public. Very public." Johnna ground out.

 

>Shit. You gonna give him a peice of your mind right then and there?<

 

"Got a better idea." Reaper spun on her heels and stormed away. She bought several cases of beer and stormed to the barracks. Everyone was waiting for her on the porch.

 

"I expect you're back to single status within the next twelve hours." Asher said.

 

"Damn straight." Johnna growled. She stayed until eight, socializing with her team, before going to the condo she shared with her boyfriend.

 

"Johnna!" She turned to look at the two girls hurrying towards her.

 

"Lisa, Raven, what's up?" She asked.

 

"The sky." Raven retorted. "We saw Michael making out with Brooklyn on our way back from the match."

 

"I saw. Walking back from the store getting a few things for the team's regular barbeque _and_ while I was on the _phone_ with _Duke_." Johnna grinned testily. "Gonna give him a piece of my mind when he gets back."

 

"Mind if we sit in?" The two girls asked.

 

"Not at all. In fact, I'm planning on calling the guys and my cousins and letting them hear my piece." She opened the door and pulled out her cell phone. This is gonna be good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael finally walked in at half past ten. Johnna was sitting waiting for him, Raven leaning against the wall behind her and Lisa sitting towards her right, cell phones strategically hidden so he wouldn't that this was being said on call or about the camera hidden so it caught both of their faces.

 

"Baby, where you been? It's half-past ten, oh look you're late again." Johnna said. "Busy day, got alot on your mind? You should hear about mine. A tall muscled man and a skimpy little bitch were kissing in the corner by liquor store. Turned my head to get a better veiw. Oh Lord help me it was you." She stood up. He looked a little bit nervous. "Didn't love me, I ain't no fool, didn't love me, no, no, no, no." Johnna stalked forwards. "Love, love you let me down, making this too easy. Love, love you let me down, think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down, let me down. No you won't string me along. You'd better be moving on. Giddy on up, giddy on out."

 

"Okay... Bye Johnna." He sprung up and started to move away.

 

"Oh I aint finished. Sit back down." Johnna crossed her arms. He sat down quickly.

 

"Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk." Johnna glared at him. "Mmh, there's a pep in your walk. Smilling alot when you look at your phone. There's a change in your tone." He looked kinda scared. "I've been through your pockets and I smelled your shirts. I don't wear Bath and Body Works. Should've seen the signs you were sneaking around. She must be the number on the napkin I found." She stalked forwards until she was within arm's reach of him. "Didn't love me, I ain't no fool, didn't love me, no, no, no, no. Love, love you let me down, making this too easy. Love, love you let me down, think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down, let me down. No you won't string me along. You'd better be moving on. Giddy on up, giddy on out." He scooted back. "Oh, let me tell you, I guess you could say that I was blind. I was blinded by my love."

 

"Uh-huh." Lisa growled.

 

"I did everything for you and now push has come to shove." She uncrossed her arms. "So let's call the spade to spade. Was it worth the price you paid?"

 

"Uh-uh." Raven snarled.

 

"Now I am done, I'm the lucky one and you can sleep in the bed you've made." Johnna growled. "Didn't love me, I ain't no fool, didn't love me, no, no, no, no." Johnna slapped him once for every no. "Love, love you let me down, making this too easy. Love, love you let me down, think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down, let me down. No you won't string me along. Love, love you let me down, making this too easy. Love, love you let me down, think you should be leaving. Love, love you let me down, let me down. No you won't string me along. You'd better be moving on. Giddy on up, giddy on out." He scrambled out the door. Johnna shut off the camera. She pulled out one of the cell phones. It was to the team. "See you guys in the morning." She ended the call. She pulled out the last one. The one to her cousins.

 

"He better not come to LA." Her oldest cousin growled.

 

"If he does, you can beat the shit outta him. That is, if the guys don't get ahold of him first." Johnna laughed. "I'll talk to you later, Dom, Mia." She ended the call. She turned to the two girls still in the soon to be available for Michael to do what ever with condo. She was moving full time into the barracks. "Tanks for being here."

 

"Don't mention it. It was fun to see how close he was to shitting himself." Raven waved. Johnna grinned.

 

"Anyhow, it's time for us to get back. We'll see you later." Lisa gave her friend a hug and tugged her twin sister after her.

 

* * *

 

Johnna pulled up to the barracks in her truck, as her oldest cousin was working on her car. Making it a ten-second car. Asher and Duke were waiting for her.

 

"Morning." Asher smirked. "That sounded like it was a sight to see last night." Johnna pulled out a cd and a thumbdrive. "Recorded it." She grinned.

 

"Destroyer and Goat want to see it." Duke grinned. "Let's go watch it." Johnna laughed. "I'll get my shit out of the truck after we laugh our asses off."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you can guess who Johnna's two cousins are.


End file.
